The present invention relates to a needle pack and more particularly to a needle pack from which a desired needle is easily withdrawn.
Conventional needle packages comprise a sheet cover having a holder portion, and a small card in which a plurality of needles are kept and which is wrapped by the sheet cover.
In use, after the sheet cover is opened, the small card is drawn from the holder portion of the sheet cover thereafter to remove a desired needle from the card.
However, the above conventional needle packages are not easy to handle and require troublesome steps including opening the the sheet cover, drawing the card from the holder portion of the sheet and removing the needle from the card as described above.